Songbird
by idlackage
Summary: Shizuka sings little Kiryuu to sleep, but the one providing the entertainment is the boy. Slightly graphic.


First Vampire Knight fic. I'm going to be so incredibly amazing with the characterizations you're going to flame me. It feels weird writing this fandom. Give me some CC?

Note: This is semi-AU. Following what the anime said and implied happened, but altering the events slightly. Also, this is young!Zero.

* * *

The process was slow.

Zero had learned that the vampire bit, drank, then left. The victim was left dead or waiting to die on the floor, a pool of blood around their heads.

That's why, when Shizuka's fangs brushed against Zero's throat, Zero thought for sure it was the end of him. He was going to die, lie face down in his own blood with his eyes and mouth open, gapping, frozen in horror like his parents. He gave a small twitch when he felt the vampire's full set of teeth instead, barely nicking his skin. There was no piercing, no blood.

Then the vampire's tongue was on his neck.

He gasped, immediately rolling to the side in a pathetic attempt to escape the sensation. The vampire's grip was amazingly gentle, or deceivingly so—Zero could barely move from his spot. He was strewn across its lap from his shoulders to his hips, his feet planted flat onto the ground and his head limply cradled in its arms. Zero's eyes were wide, staring frozenly forward as the vampire violated the skin of his neck. Its long fingers stroked his cheek, and the teeth were back again, grazing his flesh. Zero stared forward at his parents' corpses.

He didn't have much time to look at them, though, because the vampire's fingers pushed at his chin and tilted his head backwards, and Zero saw the first flash of silver under the huge sleeves of the vampire's robe. Too soon, her arm moved back into place, obscuring his vision.

The second time was the last before Zero could identify exactly what it was. The vampire tilted his head just a bit further back, a tiny bit sideways—and there, almost completely revealed, was a pair of opened, silver eyes.

A wave of pain hit his neck, as the vampire's fangs penetrated his flesh through his skin and sank into a vein. The agony was incredible. Zero's muscles seized up, a burning pain concentrating around the gaping wound. Blood spilled freely onto the floorboards, seeping between the cracks—the vampire had taken none of it into its mouth. His blood had not been drunk—that blinding agony had all been for nothing.

Zero would beg to experience it ten times over if the cloth of the vampire's sleeves hadn't slipped downwards a little more and revealed Ichiru's smiling lips.

His throat was being raped, torn open by the very thing they had been taught to kill, he was completely violated in front of his parents' decaying corpses, and Ichiru was smiling at all of it. At him.

Ichiru didn't laugh, shift, make any noticeable movement or sound, but that would've been better. Zero could blame his sweet little brother's actions on a sudden craze of being embraced under the monster's arms, his laugh frightened and his movements wild in desperation to escape. However, just that upward twitch of his lips—his eyes were calm and his expression sincere. His smile was sincere.

Ichiru's grin turned feral. Zero's heart stopped before he was rolled fully to face another side, his head no longer able to reach that angle to see the way Ichiru was silently laughing. The vampire's fangs withdrew, then bit into his neck once again, spilling more and more blood each time. Zero's vision was turning dizzy, and he could almost hear Ichiru's voice—_don't you want me to be happy, Zero?_

But Ichiru was happy in the way that serial murderers would get a joyful glint of satisfaction in their eyes for having accomplished brutally killing a mother, a father, and their child. It felt as if Ichiru was the one repeatedly biting into his neck, and Zero thought that maybe it was Karma. He'd thought of begging for ten times of that same pain, and when it came, he did not ever see Ichiru's smiling face again. There was such a massive amount of his blood on the floor, and he was slightly jolted by a new pain, the fangs digging into his shoulder when his neck was too much of a mangled mess to use another time.

Zero's vision blurred, and the fangs paused. Slowly, they withdrew, and Zero shuddered—tears streamed from his eyes.

"Shhh," the vampire hushed, but didn't offer anything further. Its fingers caressed the side of one cheek, deftly wiping away large drops of tears. Something white crawled out of his mother's eye again, Zero could see through his distorted sight. There was a shuffle under the sleeves of the vampire's robes; everyone was crying.

"Can you speak?" The vampire suddenly asked. The soothing motions continued, and Zero's skin crawled. "Say, _Shizuka_."

Zero choked on his tears. His lips thinned and he tried to stop himself from throwing up. Through the last of his tears, Zero could see the amused expression on the vampire's face.

"Can you offer rebellion, really, at this time?" It whispered. Its voice was soft and light and gentle like his mother's. Vomit rose in Zero's throat. "Say my name. Say _Shizuka…_" Her fingers left his cheeks and dug into the healthy side of his neck.

"A—_aah, _haa—" The vampire put her free hand on his lips.

"No," she instructed, somewhat sternly. "No screaming." Her fingers trailed down his lips. "Not yet. Just _Shi-zu-ka_." She pronounced each syllable slowly, urging him to say her name. "Shizuka-sama."

She kissed his forehead, closed her eyes, whispering against his mind. "Shizuka-sama." Her soft lips moved revoltingly over his skin.

Suddenly, the image of his parents flashed across his mind, then another, then another in a sequence with the last. The small, flickering film played slowly, pausing at times—the times like Shizuka's hands _inside_ his mother's head, the brain matter between the nails of her fingers, wiped onto his dying father's lips. Shizuka was whispering now, something gentle in sight, a sweet lullaby—the man's eyes squeezed shut, and he licked his lips. Tasted the inside of his wife's head.

Then there was another scene—Ichuru, standing on his tip toes, and Shizuka's lips were on his. Her hands were around his shoulders, and it wasn't clear who had initiated it but the one thing that stood out were the gray, thick smears, wiped onto Ichiru's back.

_Shizuka-sama. Say my name._

Zero screamed.

Vomit rose from his chest up to the top of his throat, and Zero retched. His vomit splattered onto the floorboards—Shizuka had turned him over—and with his head tilted backwards for a split second, Zero saw where Ichiru was supposed to be. Ichiru's laugh rang in his ears, the loudest and most painful through his tears and his burning throat. However, head swinging back again—the sleeve had moved, and Ichiru's mouth was opened, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. Zero's face flamed to the tips of his ears, and even when he'd finished heaving fresh tears blinded his vision. His sobs felt raw and painful against his aching throat, but he couldn't stop. He could only cry.

Shizuka's fingers brushed against his cheeks again, trailing downwards then nicking his skin. It was an old wound, but still freshly bleeding—Shizuka widened it. Tore it open more than it was already torn. One of her fingers were inside his first bite wound, her nails scratching against a tender vein. Zero almost blacked out.

"Any last words?" Shizuka offered kindly. She softly grasped the sides of his cheeks, turning his head to the rotting faces of his parents. Zero didn't need to think twice.

"Kill me," Zero choked, "please, kill me…"

His parents had always scolded him, _you're only eight years old, you don't know what you want_—but a maggot, small and white, crawled out of his mother's eyes, as if acting as her single drop of tear. It made its way down her cheeks, and disappeared somewhere under the line of her jaw. It was as if she'd realized that this time, Zero knew exactly what he wanted.

"Kill me, kill me," Zero whimpered like a mantra. _I want to die._

_I want to die, Ichiru…_

Briefly, Shizuka paused. Soon enough, though, for whatever reason she'd done that for, she had gotten over it, now focused on arranging the cloth of her sleeve over Ichiru's eyes.

"You don't need to see this," she whispered, but Ichiru's lips twitched upwards before hidden and Zero suddenly couldn't tell who that statement was meant for. He did not have any time to wonder as Shizuka's fangs pierced his skin once again, opening a new wound, blood spilling freely like the last time it had happened. This time, though, not one drop splattered to the floor—Shizuka kept her lips pressed firmly against his neck, not one trail of blood trickling down her chin but down her throat instead.

Zero couldn't see, couldn't feel. The last thing he could feel were Shizuka's dishonestly gentle hands, placing him onto the floorboards, leaving him to rot and die. The last thing he heard was Ichiru's laugh—over and over again, never faltering, never stopping. _I want to die I want to die I want to die_, Zero thought numbly.

Politely closing the door behind her, Shizuka laughed.

* * *

Fruity pedo Shizuka, finger raping Zero's new holes. I wondered why she bothered with Ichiru. The world needs more FemDom, it's way more humiliating that way.

This went off in a completely different direction then it was supposed to…hopefully it still worked, somewhat.

Please give me some constructive critism! Just not enough to make me cry like Zero did.


End file.
